


See You Soon

by Kahhhhn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, friends to lovers (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahhhhn/pseuds/Kahhhhn
Summary: Two best friends mess around.





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I couldn't get out of my head. It's not based on any fandom or anything real, it's more like a fantasy. I hope someone finds this and enjoys it.

My best friend for as long as I can remember has been Isaiah. We did everything together growing up; he was also the first person I came out as bisexual to. He took it a lot better than I thought he would, and even hugged me afterwards. When high school came and we met Lincoln and Levi, they joined our friend group easily. It took me until sophomore year to come out to them—and that was only because I wanted to date this really hot drum player in the school band. The relationship didn’t last until junior year, but the L’s took it pretty well in stride. 

We were all twenty-five now, except for Isaiah, who was a few months behind us. We didn’t hang out every day like we did in high school, but we still kept up with each other on Facebook and whatnot. At the time this story takes place, it was around that time of year when we all made a concerted effort to get together as a group to see each other in person. This time, we met at Isaiah’s house. He had a roommate named Maddy, but she wasn’t around much because she worked at the hospital that weekend. 

Isaiah and I were bunked together in his room. I took the air mattress on the floor, as I had for years growing up at his parents’ house. It was an easy, comfortable arrangement. We usually talked before we fell asleep. I know guys aren’t supposed to admit it, but the easy intimacy with my best friend made me feel…special, I guess you’d say. Happy.

Levi was crashing with Lincoln, his best friend, in the living room. There had been an epic and overly-dramatic fight over who would take the couch and who would take the air mattress. (Levi had won the couch, but Lincoln was a pushover for him anyway.) 

The conversation that first day had been full of catching up. It had been two years since we’d all been together, although I saw Isaiah more frequently than the other two since we lived in the same town. I missed seeing him more often, but after I’d moved in with Laura, that relationship had taken precedent.

That night Isaiah and I stayed up late talking, catching up on details and inside jokes that Lincoln and Levi didn’t know about. We stayed awake until our chests ached, until we coughed laughing. He commiserated about Laura with me, carefully, in his awkward Isaiah way. 

We were on a break since five months previously. I couldn’t believe it had been almost half a year since I’d seen her last. The failure of my career to take off while hers had had put a strain on our relationship. I was still in the apartment we had shared together, although I really needed to downsize if she wasn’t coming back soon. She had moved to Massachusetts for her job, so I didn’t really think she was. But I’m a sucker for those I love, so I was still holding out hope unreasonably.

That conversation aside, however, we had a wonderful time. I joked lightly about his “relationship” with Maddy, just to get a rise out of him. We all knew they weren’t really fucking, but Lincoln and Levi especially couldn’t help themselves about the fact he had a female roommate. We were still pretty immature at the time.

That first night, we finally fell asleep around 4 a.m. I woke late to the smell of breakfast wafting through the crack in the door. (Isaiah’s white cat Lucifer had come in during the night and lay on my head. I liked cats all right, but this was unreasonable. I told Isaiah so very dramatically upon coming into the kitchen.) Isaiah was cooking for us all. Maddy had left for work hours ago, so it was just the four of us around the table again. It was too small, and we had way too much food, and it was wonderful. 

That day was much like the previous. We played board games after breakfast, switched to video games before supper, and watched two horror movies in a row afterward. Levi stretched his legs out over Lincoln on the loveseat. You would swear they were an old married couple except they were both aggressively straight. By the end of the second movie he was out, snoring. 

Finally, we were all tired enough to part ways. Lincoln nudged Levi fondly and the pair of them made their beds up in the living room while Isaiah shuffled off to take a shower. I curled up on my air mattress in his room and dozed contentedly while he was away. 

He came in the room with a towel around his waist. I cracked my eyes to let him know I was still awake. I took a quick glance at his skinny frame, at the crease of his hip, just because. I wasn’t really attracted to him, our friendship went way beyond that, but he was still nice to look at. I closed my eyes again as he dressed for bed. 

He flicked the lights off and slipped under his blanket. He sighed heavily, and I snuffled around in my nest of blankets enough to let him know I was ready to talk if he wanted to. I didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. Tomorrow was Sunday, and it was our last day together for a while.

“Jacob?” he said tentatively from the bed.

“Yeah,” I said, muzzy.

“Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want, but I’ve wanted to ask for a long time. And, uh, I feel like it’s getting to the point where it’s silly that I don’t know, so, uh…” he trailed off and chuckled uncomfortably.

“Yeah, okay,” I said, not able to guess where this was going. 

A pause followed, and then he seemed to steel himself to say,

“What does a blowjob feel like?”

I was completely surprised by this question. We had talked extensively as pre-teens and even as kids about sex, what we thought it was, what we wanted to do when we got to have it. But when I had finally gotten to do what he’d asked about—with my first boyfriend, in sophomore year—we hadn’t actually gone into details with each other. I think part of it was that he was too awkward to ask, but also I privately always thought it had to do with the fact that it was a guy instead of a girl. It was his way of being considerate of my coming out, I think.

“Ummmmm. Good?” I tried. I was so taken aback I didn’t know what to say. A flush was creeping from my face down my body. 

“It’s just that, I know you’ve, like, had one—had them—before, and I don’t, like, want to pry into your sex life, but I’ve never gotten to have one and I—I can’t stop thinking about it,” he said in a rush, as though he would be too chicken to say it if he didn’t get it all out at once. “I mean, obviously I’d like to find out for myself, but I’m twenty-four and it hasn’t happened yet, and I feel—I feel like—like life is passing me by, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

I was wide awake now. This was more than about sex, although I definitely felt him there. His old insecurities, ones I’d thought we’d pretty well covered in college, were coming up again. I knew he was awkward and insecure. He’d never been diagnosed with anything, but he was known for being a little odd. He knew this about himself, but he couldn’t quite figure out how to overcome it to actually have a meaningful relationship with the opposite sex, and, by extension, sex itself.

I knew all this because we’d talked about it before, and because I knew him.

“Can I come up there?” I said quietly.

“Yeah,” he said, voice small, maybe close to tears.

I rolled off my air mattress, untangled myself from my blankets, and slipped under his comforter with him. We hadn’t done this in years, but it reminded me of being eight years old again, when we would fall asleep in bed together, exhausted, after a day of playing hard. Before anyone told us it was considered “gay”. 

The last time we had lain in a bed together was in college, when Isaiah had had an emotional breakdown in our last semester. Maybe it was the bisexual in me, but I’d found it easy to wrap my arms around him at the time and let him sob his woes into my shirt. Nothing about it had felt sexual, all touches platonic. 

I approached this situation with the same stoicism. I could see his eyes shining across the bed from me, wide and insecure. 

“So, what is it you’re wanting me to tell you? How it feels, the sensations of getting sucked off; or are you wanting to talk about something else?” I asked gently.

“Maybe both?” he said tentatively. 

Okay, I could deal with that. 

“Fire away,” I said. 

He did. It suddenly all came pouring forth: there had been a girl at work, they had had a flirtation for about a year; he’d been trying to work up the courage to ask her out, or at least to hang out, but then she’d told him she’d started going out with another guy. And the worst part was that Isaiah had figured that this guy would be better looking than himself, and he understood, really, but the guy was good-looking, and Isaiah’s already fragile self-esteem was crushed. And, “honestly Jacob”, he’d tried before. He’d even gone on dating apps, had a handful of dates, but every girl had seemed put-off by his first impression; he was too weird, too uncomfortable in public, too much for people. 

Tears were tracking silently down Isaiah’s face when he finished his spiel. 

“I think I’m too soft for women and too straight for guys,” he finished miserably. “Not that—not that you have to be soft to be gay! See! I’m such a fuck-up!” he burst out savagely. 

“You’re not a fuck-up,” I said at once. “And any girl would be lucky to have you. You’re kind, and funny, and good-looking,” I said firmly. Isaiah scoffed. I continued as if I hadn’t heard. 

“You’re the best person I know. Yeah, you can say uncomfortable things, but you know that about yourself. You try to be a good person, and you treat others with respect. If people can’t see that, well, that’s their loss. And yeah, I know that’s not a big comfort coming from someone who has gotten laid on both sides of the fence. But it’s the truth. When you find the one for you, it will be deeper and more meaningful than anything most people have. I’m serious.” 

With a pang, I thought of my failed relationship with Laura, my first real love. But I thought it was better if I didn’t bring that up right now. 

Isaiah wiped his eyes roughly, sniffling. 

“Thank you, Jacob,” he said softly. He buried his face sideways in his pillow for a moment, embarrassment clear on his face. “I know you’re gonna say not to say it, but I’m sorry anyway. I’m sorry for being so…much.”

“You’re not too much, Isaiah.”

He snuffled a non-committal noise into his pillow. We lay for a few moments in silence. Then he looked at me sideways, one eye visible.

“So…”

“So…?” I said, but I was teasing. I knew what he was asking. I grinned in spite of myself. I whispered dramatically, “So, what do you want to know?”

Isaiah hmm’d, turned his face so I could see both his eyes, thinking. 

“I guess I’m asking…” he sighed. “As awkward as it is, I guess I am asking for a blow-by-blow—no pun intended,” he almost giggled. Then, quietly, “I’m afraid… I’m afraid I will go my whole life without knowing what sex feels like, what that feels like, without having that level of closeness with another person. It scares me.” 

He looked at me helplessly, open and honest. 

“Well, you know I don’t believe that, but, okay.” I blew my breath out through my lips, thinking of how to begin. What it feels like, I thought.

“It feels like…the best thing you could ask for, or think of. Wet, warm lips. I mean, you know how good it feels when you jerk off.” I flicked my eyes to Isaiah’s face. He was watching me with wide, intent eyes. I continued. 

“Like, imagine you’re jerking off and you get some lube, maybe some of that heated kind, but instead of lube it’s the mouth of someone you trust and are insanely attracted to.” I suddenly had a flashback to one of Laura’s better blowjobs, intense and dirty, and had to push the thought away as my dick stiffened. 

“Yeah,” Isaiah whispered, kind of breathless and with 100% focus on my face. 

It was unnerving and made my skin itch. 

“Well, um, a really good blowjob, in my experience, involves lots of tongue action and, like, that thing where you make a kind of vacuum seal with your mouth, you know? Oh, no, okay, right, duh, but fuck, it feels so good, dude seriously.”

Isaiah squirmed on the bed, and I knew he was trying to adjust his boner. But he was smiling, gleeful, and I smiled too, seeing how happy he was. 

“Go on,” he whispered, biting his lip, trying to suppress his grin.

“So, I like it when a girl—or guy—goes slow at first, and gradually speeds up. It’s really hard to do that to yourself, when you’re jerking off, you know, and it feels so fucking good to gradually be brought to the back of their throat, to feel them start—” I stumbled here, because this was really delving into my personal kinks more than just describing, but what the hell, “—to feel them start to gag on my dick,” I half mumbled, “and to gradually work it down, to feel them work it down their throat and back in long strokes.

“Or when they go half down and back for a while, and then every so often take my dick as far as they can, pushing their limits—fuck, it’s hot. Sorry,” I said abruptly. “It’s not that I want to, like, choke them, it’s just—it just feels really good.”

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, growing uncomfortably hard from the description and the almost confessional nature of my monologue.

“I believe you,” Isaiah said quietly. “And what about…?” he said after a moment, touching his fingers to his lips.

I quirked my head at him. “What?” I said, genuinely confused.

“When you—when I come, what’s that like, where do you put it, what do you do?”

“Oh, well, you know what coming’s like. How it feels, how it builds up in your balls until you can’t stand it.” I wasn’t sure why I was describing this part, so I hurried on.

“When you come during a blowjob, it’s always important to tell the girl you’re about to come— Yes, that’s not just a porn thing,” I said at Isaiah’s raised eyebrows. “It’s polite, because then the girl can pull off if she wants. I’d recommend having a towel or something handy, really, because not every girl likes to have it on her face or tits like in porn, although some do. And some like it some days and not others. And definitely ask first if you can come in her mouth, if you’re wanting to try it. Because I don’t know if you’ve ever, um, tried your own cum, but it has a weird texture, and can have a weird taste. I don’t prefer it in my mouth, personally,” I said, before I realized what I was saying and to whom.

I blushed but carried on as if I hadn’t just revealed something extremely personal. 

“And, and, that’s a blowjob, as best as I can express it. Obviously it’s not as good as the real thing, but, uh, I hope that helped,” I finished lamely. 

Isaiah buried half his face in his pillow a moment before speaking.

“That sounds awesome,” he murmured. 

“It is,” I said thoughtlessly, then winced. 

We lay for several minutes in silence. I listened to my heartbeat slow and was thankful to feel my dick soften. This wasn’t about me and some weird exhibition kink I didn’t know I had, this was about my best friend being in pain. 

He fidgeted around for a few moments.

“Can you show me,” I heard him say suddenly.

“What?” I said stupidly. How? is what I was thinking. “On who?”

Isaiah cocked his head at me, obviously unsure if I was yanking his chain. It clicked into place in my head right before he spoke. 

“On me,” he murmured. “I mean, I know that’s really weird to ask. I’m sorry. Obviously, we can forget I ever said anything. I just thought… I trust you. And you’re bisexual—not that, not that that means you want to have sex with me or anything,” he hurried on. “I just—fuck, I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now.” He buried his face in his pillow with a miserable noise. 

Even though I was completely shocked, I still had the wherewithal to reach out to him gently, place my fingertips on his shoulder, feather light.

“Don’t you want to wait until the right person? A woman, I mean?” I asked with a degree of calm I shouldn’t have possessed. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, like I was floating off in the distance somewhere. 

Isaiah un-buried his face and looked at me quizzically. A disbelieving chortle rose in his throat.

“I think it would definitely increase my chances of finding a girlfriend if I wasn’t a complete fucking virgin, really.”

“The right woman wouldn’t care,” I said, half numbly. 

Isaiah shrugged helplessly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I asked. We can forget about it now,” he murmured, half sighing. 

“No, I—” I began, before I knew what I was going to say. I gathered my thoughts quickly to form a simple response. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Isaiah echoed, eyebrows crinkling up dramatically. 

I swallowed. 

“You’re my best friend. And, like, I want you to feel…good. I understand your frustration, I really do, it’s hard.” Not the word to use, I mentally noted. “Going without. Is difficult.”

“Okay,” Isaiah said, breath rushing out. “I—what do I do? Should I go take a piss or something?”

“Do you need to take a piss?”

“No.”

I repressed a slightly-hysterical laugh.

“Then no, you’re good.” I paused. “Okay, lay down, on your back. I’ll do the rest.”

Isaiah shuffled around awkwardly, settling his hips self-consciously. I let my eyes glance over his half-chub, my stomach twisting at the sight. 

“Good,” I murmured, not really sure what I was saying “good” about. Just the sight of him I guess. 

I shuffled down the bed as well, nudged his legs apart slightly so I could lie between them. Isaiah’s breath sped up slightly. I watched his stomach rise and fall for a moment. Then I shuffled up into the apex of his thighs and mouthed over his clothed dick. 

He lurched his pelvis up immediately, making a choked sound in his throat. I laved my tongue out instinctively, tasting the dry cloth of his pajama pants. I was just thinking, I could enjoy this, when Isaiah’s voice came from above.

“Jacob?” he said, voice cracking.

“Hmm?” I hummed against his dick. 

“Could you…kiss me first?” he asked tentatively. I stilled. “Only…I think it would be kind of weird to have your first blowjob before your first kiss, right?” And he tried to laugh.

I rested my cheek on his thigh, dumbfounded.

“You’ve never been kissed before?” I said, keeping my voice steady.

Isaiah squirmed uncomfortably. 

“No. I…it’s just never happened. We can just forget about it, if you want,” he said quickly.

I slunk back up to lie down beside him again. I laid on my side facing him, placed my fingers lightly over the side of his abdomen; touching, but not too much.

“Are you okay?” I asked seriously. “It isn’t a competition. Seriously, you scoff, but people are just dicks. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” I felt almost relieved that I wouldn’t have to do anything after all. Everything could stay the same as it had always been.

“That’s the thing,” Isaiah said sadly. “I do want to do things. Just, nobody wants to do anything with me.” He paused, thinking. “I guess I shouldn’t be asking for a pity fu—a pity anything. I just know I could trust you. To be nice about turning me down, or about letting me try something. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I get that.” Isaiah’s hands fidgeted, but otherwise he seemed at peace with his statement. 

I tapped my index finger on his side for a second. 

“Okay,” I said, the decision easy, my affection for Isaiah overriding any misgivings I had. And I tapped his side more firmly, with all my fingers.

“Okay what?” he said, turning his head to look at me curiously. 

“Okay, let’s kiss,” I said.

“Are you sure?” His brow furrowed dramatically again.

“Yep, if you are,” I said firmly.

“Okay,” he said, and then laid there, like this was how it was going to go. 

“Well, come on,” I said teasingly, and slid my hand over his stomach, sidling closer. The muscles in Isaiah’s stomach jumped, but he seemed to have become too nervous to move. 

“C’mere,” I murmured, and deftly slid my arm under his neck and my other hand across his hip, so he was lying in my arms. His eyes flicked to my face, his nervous breathing puffing across my chin. I raised my hip hand to smooth his hair from his forehead, brush by his ear. He shivered, and I shifted down to press my lips onto his.

Isaiah exhaled through his nose immediately, and his lips were so dry I flicked my tongue out to wet them automatically. Isaiah whimpered and pressed forward insistently, and the glide of freshly lubricated lips let me kiss him sweetly. 

Isaiah writhed toward me, almost comically eager. I used gentle friction only, lips on lips, letting the soft brushing and gentle pressure rev him up. 

Isaiah’s hand darted out spastically, gripping my elbow, my hand forgotten in the curve of his neck. I used the reminder to thumb over his pulse point, feel it beating frantically there. 

Isaiah pressed up insistently, body twisting. I took that as an invitation to further the kiss.

I licked across his bottom lip, deliberate and sweet, and the noise he made was so desperate and wanting, I’ll never forget it. 

Isaiah launched his tongue into my mouth suddenly, too much but so eager, and I could taste him, the unique but barely there flavor of another person’s mouth, and then I had to pull back a moment to gasp, to nudge his jaw shut a little more in a hint of what I wanted, before reclaiming his mouth.

I flitted my tongue between his lips again to demonstrate, barely in but with that sweet friction we both craved, and Isaiah’s hand left my elbow to wrap possessively behind my ribcage to tug me toward him. 

I had to remember whom I was with and why we were doing this before I climbed on top of him to grind down between his legs. 

Instead, I sort of scooted myself on my side toward him and wrapped him closer into my arm, so we were chest to chest. Our mouths still connected, I let Isaiah test his tongue against mine, try it flat and sideways and whatever which way he wanted before pulling away, finally, for breath.

“Wow,” he said immediately, when we pulled apart. “That, yeah. Let’s do it some more.” 

His hand was skittering distractingly across my ribs and into the divot of my spine, fingertips pressing the muscle there.

“We can,” I promised, half laughing.

Then we were kissing again, moving to reconnect our mouths at the same time, Isaiah all breathless smiles. His teeth found my bottom lip, biting too hard when he tried to test it out, and I made a noise of pain. Isaiah’s tongue immediately darted out, soothing instinctively, and I reached out to meet him with mine. 

Then it was all tongues again, playing, fighting, experimenting, and my hand was creeping before I knew it to the hem of Isaiah’s shirt, fingers skirting under to rub smooth skin, feel lean muscles. I wasn’t even thinking about it, that maybe this was a no-go, but Isaiah didn’t say anything about it, just writhed into me, so no warning bells ever went off in my head. 

I played with the curve of his ribs while he played with my tongue, let my fingers caress his hip and sneak under the band of his sleep pants just a mite. It seemed like the most natural and easy thing to move to the front and cup his package in the next moment. 

Isaiah gasped and juddered against me, like he had forgotten that this was where this was going. And I was left frozen stupidly for a moment, eyes closed and my mouth still open for his kiss. Then, the next moment, I heard, “Yes,” breathless and wanting against my mouth, and felt the renewed force of his lips against mine. 

I gripped him, maybe too hard in my eagerness, through his sleep pants. Isaiah’s kisses became sloppy and unfocused as I forced myself to slowly tease him, squeeze him, feel the shape of him. In all fairness, I was becoming distracted by these actions myself. It had been several years since I’d felt a dick besides my own in my hand. And Isaiah’s thin stature definitely didn’t extend to his dick. 

I released Isaiah’s mouth to get my bearings, but he seemed too distracted by my ministrations to mind awfully much. He panted through his mouth, eyes squeezed shut as he enjoyed himself, and I watched his face for a few moments with what was unmistakably pride in my chest.

Ludicrous, I thought. But I most definitely felt proud that I brought him this much pleasure, made him feel this way. That it was me doing this. 

I nuzzled into his neck to give my mouth something to do, to make myself stop watching him. My lips and teeth sort of automatically formed a sucking posture against his neck but applied no real pressure. Isaiah whimpered and arched his neck invitingly. I knew I couldn’t bite him, mark him as my own, but I was suddenly flooded with the desire to. Instead I continued my measured ministrations on his cock while my mouth lipped along his neck, sucking down gently every few moments.

Isaiah was melted into the mattress by this point, pliant and inviting. His hips couldn’t help but arch up of their own accord in time with the squeezes from my hand. I suddenly wanted more than anything to get his dick in my mouth. 

I abruptly removed my hand, making him pant desperately into the air for a moment—but it was just a moment, because I was immediately back, tugging at the elastic band at his hip, more than indicating to him that it was time to get his pants down. 

He lifted his behind immediately, almost becoming a hindrance in trying to help get his pants off. My mouth left his neck and I disentangled my other arm from underneath him so I could focus on the task with both hands and eyes. I watched his cock bounce out of his waistband and slap against his belly, then I was moving down the bed to yank his pants off over his socked feet and threw them onto the floor. 

I eyed his cock greedily, evaluating the pre-cum smeared over his belly, the sexy curve of his dick. I couldn’t wait to have all that in my mouth.

I didn’t make him wait long. Isaiah watched me nakedly, hands flexing restlessly up by his head, as I wiggled down between his legs and took his dick in my mouth. He had to have seen how hard I was myself, how eager I was to do this.

Isaiah let out a guttural whimper/groan as I engulfed him. I let him slide as far back as I comfortably could and then stopped, not wanting him to come too soon. I rested a moment, let him adjust to the wet heat of a mouth on his dick. But I couldn’t wait long. I pressed my tongue against him, then curled my lips securely over my teeth so I could suck up, agonizingly slowly. 

Isaiah pressed up into my mouth, reaching for the depths of my throat, but I expertly placed my palms flat on his hips, held him still. I knew it was exquisite torture, that it made him want it more. Isaiah whimpered brokenly, let me guide his hips back to the bed. 

As his reward, and because I really wanted to, I pressed back down on him, all slow heat. But I didn’t stop there: I advanced him into my throat, breathing harshly through my nose. I held his hips still as his upper body writhed and squirmed, his hands unable to decide what to do with themselves. I glanced up to see his eyes squeezed shut again, breath coming harshly out of his mouth.

I continued in this way. A sealed-tight suck up, breaking the seal at the tip to breathe and then take him back down, pressing the head of his cock further into my throat on each descent. 

God, my eyes were about to roll back into my head with how much I was enjoying this. Isaiah’s relentless whimpers, his squirming hips and restless hands skittering over my jaw, down to where my mouth was attached to his cock, like he was trying to feel that this was real, were driving me wild.

I had to speed up, I wanted to devour him. He was leaking pre-cum constantly into my mouth, and I knew he was going to come soon. I had to stop being greedy for his dick in my mouth and let him release. 

Without warning him, I suddenly started sucking his dick in earnest. The teasing, the build-up was over, and I let go of his hips so he could fuck into my mouth if he wanted to. 

He wanted to. Suddenly his hands were in my hair, anchoring, and his hips were pistoning into my face as I let him take control. In that moment, my mouth was his to use. I breathed through my nose when I could.

Abruptly, I felt a flood of warmth in my mouth, and broken whimpering coming from Isaiah. I realized he was coming just as he started to speak.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…sorry….” he whimpered as he pushed my head off his dick and finished spurting on my cheek, using his hand to jack off for the last few spasms. 

I was stunned for a moment, for some reason. Then, as I watched Isaiah’s hand slow its movement and come to rest, I suddenly felt like I wanted in on the action. Isaiah’s dick slid through the sticky heat on my cheek as I leaned forward to mouth at the base of it, where his hand still circled. He moved his fingers for me, and I mouthed sloppily at him. 

His fingers found my mouth and probed inside, languid and curious. I sucked his fingers automatically, his cum and my spit getting all over them. Isaiah sighed contentedly. 

I rested my cheek against him for a second, with the bridge of my nose pressed against his softening dick. I just wanted to enjoy this for a moment longer. Then I sat up slowly. 

I surveyed Isaiah’s hand resting by his dick, the sleepy, satisfied smirk on his face. I don’t think he meant to smirk, it was just how his post-orgasm face came out. 

I patted his hip, his cum still on my face and lingering in my mouth.

“You all right?” I asked inanely. But it came out affectionate anyway.

“Fuck, I’m awesome,” he said in response, and smiled up at me. “Here,” he said, searching around on the bed for something with eyes and hand.

“What are you looking for?”

“Something for you to wipe your face with, dummy,” he said easily. 

“Oh, right,” I said stupidly. I pulled my shirt off and wiped my face with it automatically. 

He huffed in his throat.

“Well, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I have another one for tomorrow,” I said, shrugging. 

“Duh,” Isaiah said, rolling his eyes. “But what about tonight?”

“I can go without,” I said, shrugging again. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t warn you before I came,” Isaiah said abruptly. “I know that’s rude.”

“You’re all right; I was kind of expecting it, really. Here, clean yourself up,” I said, changing tack, handing him my shirt. “I gotta go to the, uh, bathroom. Gotta….” I gestured sort of meaninglessly and hoped that got the message across without it being awkward.

I had just been reminded that I was still hard when he mentioned his cum. Because I still had the taste of his cum in my mouth. Yeah.

Isaiah nodded once, eyes on me intently, and then turned his attention to wiping himself down. 

I bounded as gracefully as I could off the bed and out of the room. Thankfully Lincoln and Levi were still asleep in the living room and there were no awkward stares. Everything was dark, and I slipped into the bathroom and flicked on the night-light. Somehow the regular light made it seem shameful what I was about to do.

I yanked my pants down to below my balls, flipped the toilet seat up, grabbed some toilet paper, and took myself in hand. 

It didn’t take long for me to regain full hardness. All I had to do was think about the whimpers Isaiah made when I took him into my mouth. It didn’t take long for me to come either, shooting into the wad of toilet paper. All I had to do was remember how he’d gripped my hair as he’d fucked into my mouth. 

When I was finished, feeling a little ashamed, I rinsed my mouth out with his Listerine, and then I slipped back to his bedroom. I hesitated for only a moment, and then I burrowed back into my air mattress cocoon. I tossed the blankets around for a while before I was settled as comfortably as I had been before. 

I knew Isaiah was still awake. For a moment I thought we weren’t going to say anything to each other, just let the silence spiral out into awkwardness, but then his voice came from the bed, quietly.

“Thank you, Jacob.”

I cleared my throat.

“You’re welcome, Isaiah.” A pause. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

I fell asleep surprisingly fast after that. 

In the morning, Isaiah was up cooking breakfast before I woke up. I could smell the scent of bacon floating through the bedroom door. Isaiah had left the door cracked when he’d gotten up, and Lucifer was curled up on top of my head again. I laid for a few minutes, just feeling Lucifer breathe and thinking over the events of last night.

Nothing profound came to me. I didn’t regret letting things go where they did, and I didn’t think Isaiah did either. But it was time to get up and face the day.

I shuffled out from under Lucifer, who let his butt slide onto my pillow and only stretched and continued sleeping. Lucifer was a pretty chill cat that didn’t care if you moved around a lot, which I liked about him. 

I went to piss and then made my way to the kitchen. Lincoln was eating bacon off a plate while Isaiah made omelets at the stove. Isaiah tried to kick out at Lincoln as I came into the kitchen but was too far away to make contact.

“Stop eating all the bacon, there won’t be enough for the omelets,” Isaiah said, without heat.

“Fuck the omelets, I’ll just take the bacon,” Lincoln said, but he licked his fingers and rinsed them off, stepped away from the bacon obediently. Isaiah knew how much Lincoln loved bacon, and always bought an extra pack for him to munch on when we came over. 

I snagged an extra-crunchy piece of bacon and made my way to the living room, where Levi was playing Mario Kart by himself. He unceremoniously—and rather deftly—threw a controller at me as I rounded the corner. How he ever managed to do that sort of thing was beyond me. I barely managed to catch it and hold onto my bacon. 

“Race me,” he demanded. “Lincoln’s bored with it.”

“I know,” I said, sitting down. Mario Kart had bored Lincoln for years, but Levi always acted like it was a new insult to his childhood nostalgia. 

Levi and I raced each other until Isaiah announced breakfast was ready. Then the four of us crowded around the little round table, where Lincoln regaled us all with a story about his stupid co-workers while we shoveled omelets into our mouths. 

After breakfast, I helped Isaiah clear the table and load the dishwasher. We seemed comfortable enough around each other, but I thought that maybe Isaiah wasn’t quite meeting my eyes. My gut twisted uncomfortably, but I ignored it. We weren’t going to let something silly like a blowjob come between us. 

The four of us spent the morning playing video games. Around lunchtime we made coffee and snacked, and played some of Isaiah’s more nerdy board games. 

It was getting near supper, and Lincoln went to the kitchen to make his customary parting meal, which he called the Last Supper. None of us were really sure how this got started, but I think we could all tell that he secretly enjoyed the tradition. Isaiah went to the kitchen to help him find the dishes, and I joined Levi on the couch to play a final round of Mario Kart before he had to go back to his Mario Kart desert (read: only living near Lincoln). 

I felt kind of sad that, soon, we were all going to part ways again. Sometimes it sucked being grown up. 

Isaiah came out of the kitchen and almost hesitated. I could see it out of the corner of my eye. I was half focusing on the game as Isaiah approached and scootched in beside me. 

“Move over,” he huffed playfully, almost tentatively, because he was squeezing onto the love seat when there was a whole sofa just beside us. But Levi played along, making an exaggerated show of moving over, and I did too, groaning loudly like it was a great inconvenience. By the end of it we were all laughing, and Levi and I definitely lost the race we were participating in. 

Levi made a big show of being upset that Isaiah had sabotaged the race, but in reality he was just yanking Isaiah’s chain. We all loved Isaiah and wanted him to feel included, even Levi, who was generally an asshole. 

Levi went about selecting a different racetrack. While he was so occupied, I purposely turned my head to look at Isaiah. It was the first deliberate eye contact we had made all day. 

I just looked at him, expression open. Isaiah turned his head to look back at me, his lips parted slightly in a small grin. His eyes flicked over my face, searching for something, and he smiled a little wider when he apparently found it. 

At that moment I knew I was going to stay the night again that night. It was going to put me behind for work tomorrow, I would have to get up asshole early, but I wanted Isaiah—and, I knew, selfishly, myself—to feel a sense of closure about this whole thing. I didn’t know what I expected to happen—I wasn’t angling for sex—but I was going to let Isaiah lead. 

Once again, Levi and I raced one another until dinner was ready. Isaiah watched complacently, I think happy to just be with us. 

Lincoln made this chicken bake thing that he tweaked to be slightly different every time, and when it was ready we all gathered up at the table one last time. Isaiah laughed until he cried over Lincoln’s story about another co-worker, this time a friend. I watched Lincoln and Levi practically hold hands, because they were basically best-friend married. They only lived across town from each other, but that was about four hours away from Isaiah and me. I wished suddenly that they lived closer, so we could see each other all the time like this. 

After dinner, Lincoln offered to help clean up, but Isaiah insisted they get going because he knew they had a long drive. Lincoln tsk’d but accepted; Levi didn’t respond at all because he was a lazy bum anyway. 

“Group hug!” Lincoln yelled. He forcefully squished us all together, one arm around Levi’s begrudging neck, the other around Isaiah’s smiling one, and me squished between those two. “All right, break!” he shouted when he released us, and we all laughed, even Levi.

Then Lincoln and Levi went about collecting their shit from around the house. I decided I should probably go say something to Isaiah now. So, feeling unreasonably nervous, I went into the kitchen where he was sorting dishes into the dishwasher. 

“Hey,” I said, forcing myself to sound relaxed.

“Hey,” he said, glancing at me and smiling.

“So, I was thinking. That I would stay here tonight. And get up early tomorrow, to get to work. I don’t really have to be in until about ten anyway.”

Isaiah focused on the dishwasher as he spoke. 

“You would have to drive all the way across town, doing it that way. You sure you want to?” he said carefully.

“Yeah,” I said firmly. “I want to make sure everything is all right between us.” I said it clearly, so there would be no mistaking my meaning. I hoped, anyway. Because I couldn’t bear to lose him as a friend, or, even worse, for us to drift apart, with things irrevocably changed. 

I looked at the side of his face until he looked up at me.

“Okay, that sounds good to me, too.” And he smiled a small, happy smile at me. Then he said suddenly, frowning, “What are you going to tell the L’s? They’re going to think you’re being weird.”

“Well, they can suck a dick,” I said without thinking. I cleared my throat hastily as Isaiah’s eyebrows went up. “I mean, it’s whatever,” I said, as Levi and Lincoln came into the kitchen.

“Who’s sucking dick? I hope it’s Maddy, she’ll be home any minute, right?” Levi quipped. 

Isaiah shoved Levi with a huff, which led to Levi using his bigger frame to squish Isaiah against the counter. Isaiah let out an indignant yelp as I said easily, “We know you guys have been giving each other handies for years; you thought you were keeping it secret, but we’ve known all along.”

“Oh, sure buddy, you wish,” Lincoln burst out, accompanied by his raucous laughter. 

I met Isaiah’s eyes across the kitchen, where he was still hopelessly squished behind Levi, who was relaxing, butt against him, with the ease of his feat. I raised my eyebrows as if to say these fuckers, and Isaiah’s mouth popped open with surprised mirth.

Suddenly, he was laughing, and I was laughing too. Lincoln joined in again, and even Levi deigned to chuckle and roll his eyes good-naturedly. He released Isaiah and pulled me into a hug. He always had to be so macho about it, but it was nice anyway.

Then it was hugs all around, and Lincoln and Levi were gathering their stuff and heading out the door. Maddy came home just as they were getting in their cars. She looked bedraggled, the twelve-hour shifts at the hospital kicking her ass. She waved goodbye to our friends as she stepped on the porch. 

“You heading out soon, Jacob?” she asked. 

“Um, I think I’m staying the night again, actually—if that’s all right?” I said as I watched my friends drive away. 

“Yeah, of course it is. You too tired to drive?” she said sympathetically. I thought this was extremely nice of her considering she was the one who had been working all day. 

“Yeah, something like that,” I said, smiling easily at her. I really liked Maddy as a person; she was a good friend and roommate to Isaiah, and nice besides.

“So, did Lincoln make his chicken bake again? I’m starved,” Maddy said. 

“Yeah, I put some in the fridge for you,” Isaiah said. We all headed back inside.

The evening passed pleasantly enough. Maddy showered and re-heated Lincoln’s cooking. Afterward, Maddy curled up on the loveseat so we could take the couch (there was some debate about this, but she insisted), and we all watched Grey’s Anatomy because Maddy loved it. I had never particularly seen the appeal, and neither had Isaiah, but we chilled on the couch and let Maddy do her thing.

Pretty soon, she was out cold. 

“I’ll let her sleep for a little bit. But I have to wake her up to go to bed or she’ll be late for work tomorrow. I made that mistake once. She was not happy with herself. I felt really bad.” Isaiah gazed at her fondly as he spoke. My heart swelled with affection for them both, all of a sudden.

“So, like. Uh, do you like her? I’m just asking.” A thought had just occurred to me that he could, and he just wasn’t telling us because we were all such assholes about it. 

Isaiah turned his head to smile at me mildly.

“No. Like, I wouldn’t have minded, once upon a time. But Maddy doesn’t feel that way about me, and honestly, there’s nothing there. No spark. Which is cool, really, because it’s nice to have another friend.” He turned to look at her fondly again. 

“Cool,” I said awkwardly, for no reason. “Like, that would’ve been cool, but I get that.” I made myself shut up. I didn’t know why I felt the need to keep talking inanely. I never had before. 

Isaiah got up and took the remote from the arm of the loveseat, where Maddy snored gently. He found something boring and innocuous to watch on A&E, and then handed it to me. 

“This all right?” He looked sleepy.

“Yeah,” I said, not even knowing what he had chosen because I was watching him. I turned blindly back to the television.

“Cool, you can switch it if you want. I’m gonna go take a shower, and then I’ll wake Maddy up for bed.”

I didn’t switch it, but instead turned the volume down and sat staring off into space. When Isaiah got back, he roused Maddy gently. Her eyes fluttered open, and he commanded her in his best not-at-all-commanding voice to set her alarm and get some sleep.

As she shuffled off to her room, phone in hand, I asked,

“You still watching this?”

“Hm? Oh, no, I’m gonna go lay down. You coming?”

“Nah, not yet, I’m gonna go take a shower.” I had been thinking about it while I sat there, and I really didn’t want to get up at 6 a.m. just to do that. 

“Cool,” he said. 

I took my time showering. I shaved and brushed my teeth, feeling with every boring part of my routine that I was doing something new and important. My skin was itching underneath, and I didn’t know why. 

Finally, I made my way back to Isaiah’s bedroom. He wasn’t lying down like I had been expecting, but instead he was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Hey?” I said upon entering. I threw my dirty clothes toward my duffel bag and then hesitated. Did he want me to come sit with him?

Isaiah stood up abruptly, wavered for a second, and then marched over to me. He studied me with furrowed brow for a moment—I’m pretty sure I looked bewildered—and then his hands were sliding around my waist. 

His mouth was on mine before I had time to think, tentative and insistent at the same time. He was testing the water, seeing if I would respond, but making his intentions clear at the same time. 

I hummed a question against his mouth, but kissed him back anyway. I had sensed it might come to this again, and I had equal parts dreaded and welcomed the thought.

I raised my hand to wrap my fingers behind his neck, stroke behind his ear. Isaiah broke away a moment later with a shuddering breath, face still close to mine.

“Sorry; you’re a really good kisser, and I wanted to try it again,” he said, sounding contrite. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it. That I’m a good kisser,” I added, half joking. I petted my fingers through the hair at his neck soothingly.

“We can stop now, if you want. I…am just really horny. I know I shouldn’t—I shouldn’t be using you like this,” and he actually sounded sad. “It’s mean of me, knowing—knowing that you like guys too.”

“You’re not using me,” I said, actually surprised this was the conclusion he had come to. “I mean, okay, I know you’re not into men, and, like, this is because we’re friends, but I was definitely playing along. Going along with it. Willing.” I shut my mouth because I felt like I was talking myself into a hole. 

Isaiah laughed in his throat, squeezed my waist. 

“I don’t feel like I could be in a relationship with a guy. And I don’t want to mess with your feelings,” he began, as though he were prising the words from himself. I knew it was hard for him state what he really wanted sometimes, in case he was rejected. But he was my best friend, and I wasn’t going to reject him, so I supplied for him what I was pretty sure he was trying to work up to.

“But you want to do it again? Mess around?” For some reason I was grinning as I said this, like it was adorable how eager he was. I hoped he didn’t think I was making fun of him, because I definitely wasn’t.

He flicked his eyes away and back again, hands fidgeting on my waist. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, and then louder. “But I know that isn’t fair to you, and, fuck, I know it’s just fucking weird. I just…I just…I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” he said suddenly, plaintively. “And I know it’s a ‘have your cake and eat it too’ kind of situation.”

Isaiah spoke with a finality that said to me he had voiced what he was really trying to say. 

I moved my hands to frame his face, made eye contact with him purposely. Isaiah looked back, eyes wide.

“Isaiah,” I said firmly. “I would never let something like this come between us. I want…I want to do this with you. If you want to do this, tonight, we can, and we never have to talk about it again, it will be just this thing we did when we were young. Because I want you to feel good. I want you to know what it’s like. And,” I paused, took a deep breath, considering whether I should say my next thought. I plunged ahead, reckless. 

“I want to do it because I think you’re hot. I’ve always thought you were hot.” Isaiah’s eyes widened at my words. Maybe I’d said too much, maybe I’d gone too far. I hurried on. “And I know—I know that’s weird, because we’re friends, and because I know you’re straight, even if you’re into experimenting,” I laughed, forcing it.

“I hope that doesn’t change how you feel about me, as my friend. I can’t help that I find you—guys like you attractive. I would never try to go beyond our friendship, like that. You mean so much more to me than that. I love you. I really want you to know that. And I’m going to shut up now.” 

I finished, looking into his eyes anxiously and then away. I was afraid I’d ruined everything with my confession. I had never, ever told him anything like this before, had never even hinted at it. I had been planning on taking my teenage sex fantasies to the grave, yet here I was, laying myself bare. 

It took me a moment to realize that Isaiah had tears brimming in his eyes and that he was blushing at the same time. He looked down at my collarbone, and then suddenly he was hugging me tight. We were pressed chest to chest, his nose against my neck. 

“I love you too, Jacob. You’re my best friend. Thank you for loving me.”

He pulled away, looked me in the face again. “And thank you for understanding me. I can’t tell you how much that means to me,” he said sincerely.

“Of course, always,” I said simply. I raised my hands again to stroke his face, my affection for him almost overwhelming me. 

Isaiah smiled and leaned forward to kiss me again, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was gentle and sweet, full of understanding and affection. The closest I had ever gotten to a kiss like this before was with Laura. But I didn’t think about her as I wrapped my arms around Isaiah and pulled him close. 

Isaiah sighed happily into my mouth, and I felt heat flood me from that one simple act of contentment. I placed my hand on the small of his back and pulled him even tighter to me, suddenly desperate for there to be no space between us. Isaiah’s hands stroked down my back and slid underneath my shirt, all intention and desire.

I could feel him harden against me as his hands explored. It was so insanely hot that I licked into his mouth, stroked my tongue against his. Isaiah moaned, and I did too. My hips moved of their own accord against him, pressing our erections together through our sleep pants, but I couldn’t get very good friction standing up like we were. I was just about to pull back to suggest we go to the bed when Isaiah pulled back instead. 

“Can I try it? Can I try putting you in my mouth?” he asked openly. 

I heard a sort of blank buzzing in my head for what felt like an unreasonably long time after he said this.

“Uhhh, sure?” I said finally, from far away. “I don’t think you’ll like it though,” I added, honestly. 

“I’d like to try, anyway,” he said sheepishly, shrugging.

“I mean, yeah, I’m not going to stop you,” I said, shock and disbelief evident in my voice and face. 

Isaiah actually giggled at that, the little shit. 

“Okay,” he said, mirthfully, and then he was slipping his fingers under the waistband of my pants, tugging them down, slipping his fingers back up to tug on the elastic band of my briefs as well.

Then he was going to his knees in front of me, and somehow my dick popped out on his way down, so that by the time he was kneeling, my dick was sticking out eye-level with his face. My pants and underwear were pooled around my ankles, but I didn’t even notice them as Isaiah looked at my cock curiously. In the next moment he looked a little uncertain, and my hand went out automatically to stroke his hair. He looked up at me, gauging my reaction I think.

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to do,” I said, and meant it. I don’t know where I found the wherewithal to form words at that moment, though, because I had never wanted someone’s mouth to be on my dick so badly in my life. 

Isaiah nodded, once, and then focused on my dick like he was trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do. But before I was expecting it, he seemed to come to a resolution, and he leaned forward to slip his lips over my head. 

My body did a sort of spasm thing as I tried—and succeeded—with great effort, not to push forward into his mouth. My cock was screaming for it, wanting and needing the heat and friction, but I anchored my hand in his hair and made myself hold still.

Isaiah held still for a moment as well, like he was unsure of what was about to happen, but when I didn’t move he pressed his tongue onto my dick. Just the heat of it made me moan, and then, incredibly, that made Isaiah moan too, and he slipped his mouth further onto my dick, sucking tentatively.

It was, by far, not the best blowjob I have ever received. It may have even been the worst, technically speaking. Isaiah didn’t know he was supposed to curl his lips over his teeth, so he kept bumping me, and he couldn’t take me very far without pulling back right away. His tongue game needed work, and he only sucked hard enough to tease me without providing any sort of relief to my burning arousal, I think because he was afraid of hurting me. 

But the fact that it was Isaiah, that he was trying hard to make me feel good, that it was his mouth, made it incredible. Time seemed to stand still, or maybe drag on, as he experimented, as he listened to the noises I made when he did certain things. He’d do the things I moaned positively about over and over, until I had to shift a little just to get him to stop, to move on. If he did something he could tell I didn’t like, he’d suck apologetically on me, adding to that burning arousal in my belly. 

It was the most thorough and dedicated blowjob I had ever received. He went on and on, like he was never sure if it was enough, until finally he pulled off to breathe. Almost like I could read his mind, I knew that he wanted to stop but didn’t know how to politely tell me.

“Come up here and kiss me,” I said, voice rough, as I watched him eyeball my dick.

He looked up at me, smiling brightly, my eyes burning into him. He unbent his knees carefully, rubbing them, and I gave him just enough time to flex them a little before I pulled him into a kiss. I was so hungry for it. 

Isaiah melted against me, kissing just as hungrily, and in the haze of my lust I was relieved. He wasn’t completely turned off by having my dick in his mouth. 

Somehow, kissing him helped calm my arousal enough to focus on him again, on the feel of his body against mine, on the slide of his rapidly hardening dick against me. It was so surreal I had to pull away a moment, to collect the rest of my scattered thoughts. 

Breathing hard, I rested my forehead against his. 

“You all right?” someone said, and after a moment I realized it was me. 

“Yeah, are you?” he said back. “You look really…wrecked.” He bit his lip, almost like he was worried. 

“I am,” I said honestly. “God, that was so hot, thank you,” I gushed ridiculously.

“Uh, you’re welcome,” he laughed, flushing. “Sorry it wasn’t better. Not a lot of experience with that, you know.”

“No, it was perfect, thank you,” I repeated, and meant it. “So, what is your consensus on dick, now that you’ve had it?” I asked, half-jokingly. 

“Uhh. It’s not really my thing. Not that your dick isn’t nice, it is,” and he gestured sweepingly in that general direction, glancing down, “but it doesn’t exactly get my engine going, if you know what I mean. No offense,” he added quickly, like he thought he would hurt my feelings.

I laughed loudly. 

“No offense taken,” I said, grinning, and Isaiah wrinkled his nose, grinning too. It was so cute that I kissed the end of it, and Isaiah huffed in mock-offense against my chin.

“Yeah, what?” I said innocently, moving my face down to nuzzle at his neck.

“What? I just sucked your dick and you’re kissing my nose like…” But I never got to hear what I was like, because he trailed off as I sucked on his neck, light but dirty, his pulse hammering away under my tongue. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, tilting his head back greedily.

“Mmhm,” I agreed, my voice muffled. The vibrations just made Isaiah tilt his head back more, though, and I detached my mouth to move to a different spot, doing my best not to leave a mark. 

Isaiah sighed over and over as I sucked on his neck, each time like he was surprised by how good it felt. His fingers played idly in my hair, tightening when I employed my tongue for that extra touch of heat and friction. 

Finally, he was squirming so much I was again about to pull away to suggest we lie down and get to business, but he beat me to the punch once more. 

“God, please suck my dick; I feel like I’m going to die if you don’t,” Isaiah said desperately. 

I released his neck and looked at him with faux seriousness. 

“You know, I don’t think it’s very nice of you to ask God to finish you off, after I’ve put in so much work to get you there.”

Isaiah pursed his lips and met my gaze with a look of so much best-friend exasperation that I burst out laughing. 

“Okay, okay, lay down, yes please,” I said chortling, and Isaiah threw me a look and shucked his pants and underwear off at the same time. 

My laugh caught in my throat as he turned to get on the bed, my eyes glued to his ass. God, I loved a good ass, and while his was definitely a white-boy ass, it was still perky enough to draw my attention.

“Ass,” I said, by way of explanation, as Isaiah laid down and looked quizzically at my dazed out look.

“You know, I don’t think it’s very nice of you to call me an ass after I sucked your dick so good earlier,” he said drily. 

“Ooh, touché,” I said gleefully, and only hesitated a moment before I practically bounced out of my clothes, shirt and all. 

“Good idea,” he said, and sat up to take his shirt off too.

He laid back down, stretched out. He was ready and waiting for me, and I had to stop on my way to the bed just to appreciate the sight. I was so eager for this, I was afraid I would make him finish too fast with my enthusiasm. 

I looked over the thin but defined slope of his chest, the hair there and the hair below, where his dick rested, hard and gorgeous. He shuffled around on the bed a little, seemingly embarrassed by my gaze, so I got my shit together and climbed in after him.

I hovered over him and then decided to kiss him first. I wanted more kisses, and it would add to the delicious anticipation, and—

“Can I, like, lay down on top of you?” I asked.

“Yeah, go for it,” he said, obviously miffed by the question, his hand immediately going behind me to try to grab my ass and pull me on top of him.

I was so surprised and pleased by the answer that I overly-enthusiastically pressed myself bodily to him, my mouth connecting with his at the same time as the rest of my skin.

I moaned, loudly, into his mouth, and he actually had the balls to laugh into mine. Hey, I had been trying to be considerate, considering most straight men don’t want another guy’s dick to touch them. Like, I knew my dick had already been in his mouth, but this was different somehow. I kissed him harder, like I was trying to get laugh-revenge by doing it. It didn’t work, because all Isaiah did was kiss me back just as hard. 

I rocked into him, sweet relief flooding me as I ground against his soft belly. His hard cock slid alongside mine, his hips coming up automatically, until we were grinding mindlessly into each other, huffing breaths into each other’s mouths. His mouth on my dick was so much more than I would have ever asked for, and now his hips rolling desperately under mine was almost too much.

I had to touch him, kiss him all over, make him feel good. My mouth found his throat, my mind hazy and wild with lust, as I angled my head to suck on the sensitive area under his chin and above his Adam’s apple. Isaiah whimpered helplessly.

I stroked down his arms, skittered my fingers over his sides and across his hip bones, and then had to detach from his throat—Isaiah whined needily—so I could bite his pecs, one after the other. I planted my teeth over and over again onto his chest, felt him tremble underneath me as his hands ran races over my neck and shoulders, back and forth, up and down.

I licked his belly, kissed across to the side of his waist and sucked down, where Isaiah started giggling and tried to squirm away, over sensitive. I didn’t miss a beat, I was so focused on him, on giving him pleasure while I had the chance. 

I lipped down until my chin hit the head of his dick, where it strained, his hips rolling up greedily at the slight contact. His fingers were in my hair now, tugging and teasing it mindlessly, and in the next moment I shifted my chin down so I could take him in my mouth. 

The pretty head of his dick popped between my lips as my hand came up to wrap around his base. Isaiah moaned and rocked his hips up, and I didn’t try to control him this time. My other hand splayed across his belly, petting him while my mouth worked him. I squeezed his dick with the hand I had wrapped around him, felt his pulse throb there, he was so hard, and I took him down further, greedy to feel him inside me. 

I worked the base of his dick with my hand, stroked him up while I sucked to his tip, stroked him down while I engulfed him again. I was on fire with the feeling of his hardness wrapped in my hand and mouth, and I thought wildly that I wanted him to impale my throat with his dick. I need to calm down, I thought hazily.

I pulled my mouth off him, panting, but continued to slowly drag my hand up and down his dick. Meanwhile, I brought my other hand to his balls, stroked behind them. Immediately, Isaiah widened his legs further, whimpered and moaned as I tugged on his sac lightly. 

Then I was diving between his legs, holding his dick against his stomach, giving it small, perfunctory strokes as I pulled his sac between my lips, laved my tongue out to stroke it. 

Isaiah bucked his hips, heels on the bed, trying to push his balls into my mouth. I knew how good that felt, so I curled my lips over my teeth and carefully and gently sucked one of his testes into my mouth. 

Isaiah’s breath stuttered and his hips stilled as he froze, feeling this new sensation. I sucked gently, not hard at all, and everything was still as I suckled on him, even my hand on his dick. I could feel his pulse pounding where I held him.

I released him from my mouth, nosed at the base of his dick until I found his other testicle, lipped the sac carefully between my lips and then slid my mouth over this twin globe. Isaiah’s legs tried to widen of their own accord, thighs pushing up, seeking my mouth even more. 

I sucked on him, tugging a little, and Isaiah’s breath seemed to return as he found the pleasure in what I was doing. I let him go, and my free found his balls so I could lift them up, lick that sensitive area behind them near his taint. Isaiah’s feet pushed his hips up once more, seeking my mouth and tongue, and suddenly I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to raise my head to ask,

“Can I try something?”

Isaiah’s thighs fell apart loosely, his head nodding as he mhm’d easily. His eyes were half-hooded, trusting and fuck-drunk. 

I slipped my palms up the back of his thighs, hooked them behind his knees. I pushed, lifting his ass upright, so his hole was exposed. His hips were curved over the rest of his body, and as his eyes started to form a question, I dove into his ass. 

Immediately, my tongue was on him, laving over his hole. I relished in the gasp above me, the jerk of his body at that first contact. My nose pressed against his balls as my mouth ate him hungrily, and he responded to it just as I’d hoped he would. 

Isaiah writhed underneath me, whimpering, wild, his hands clenching his own calves, arching himself over further without thinking. He was trying to buck up into my face, but he didn’t have any leverage; his breath was coming out in harsh puffs. He was probably having a hard time breathing, folded over like this, but he didn’t ask me to stop. He grabbed his own ass cheeks and tried to open himself up wider, and I took the invitation to bury my face against him even harder, probing his hole with my tongue. 

I snuck the tip of my tongue against his pucker, not really trying to get inside, but relishing the way he tried to fuck himself down on my tongue anyway. I hadn’t actually thought he’d be this enthusiastic about it, but I was beyond pleased, so turned on I ached with it.

I felt rather than saw Isaiah’s hand find his dick and start stroking. I couldn’t see the action, where I was, but I saw his shoulder begin to move as he pleasured himself in time with my licks. 

I ate his ass for a long time. I lost track of how long we’d been like that, but Isaiah’s back had to be aching by the time we were finished. Isaiah had to slow his hand several times to stop himself from coming. I loved the delicious feeling of his balls against my nose and face as I ate him out; I loved hearing him whimper and sigh above me. But, finally, I had to stop. I had to breathe, and Isaiah had to breathe and stretch his back out. It was a shame really. 

He let out a strangled sort of moan of astonishment, or maybe relief, as he uncurled onto the bed. He took his hand off his dick and looked at me, eyelids low. I could see where he’d leaked all over his stomach. His breath was coming harshly through his nose, and I was panting myself. 

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered. “That was the filthiest, hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“Same,” I said, laughing breathily. I didn’t know what to say.

He groaned a little, shifted on the bed, his eyes never leaving me.

“I’d really like it if you sucked me dick again,” he said plainly. 

Those words seemed to unfreeze me, and I started.

“Yeah, yeah, uh, let me just go…” and I motioned to my face.

“Oh, right,” he said as I swung out of bed. 

In a hurry, I found my PJ bottoms on the floor and tugged them on, just so they slung low on my hips. There was no reason to ensure full modesty; it wasn’t like there was anyone out in the living room anymore. Quickly, I washed my face and Listerine’d my mouth. Then I went bounding back to his bedroom, still hard, with thoughts only of getting back to him.

He laid where I left him, his hand idly tugging on his dick. It was gorgeously hard and ready. I grinned at him, and he grinned back, and in the next moment I was over him again, kissing him hard and fast. Both his hands came up to hold my face, but I didn’t stay long. I pulled away from him, our lips smacking, and only had to move a little bit to take him back in my mouth. 

Isaiah sighed like it was the greatest thing in the world, and I smiled around his dick before I settled into my rhythm. I gave him just enough to keep him arching for it. I stuffed a hand underneath him to grab an ass cheek, used my other hand to wrap around his base and stroke him in time with my mouth again. He practically purred with that, whining in his throat.

“So good,” he whimpered, his hand coming down to tangle in my hair. 

I knew this was how I was going to make him come. 

The heat of his dick sliding against my tongue, bumping into the back of my throat, made my mouth water and my own dick ache. Isaiah kept fucking up into my mouth, my practiced throat accepting him, and I suddenly wanted him to come in my mouth. I sucked more fervently, suddenly desperate for him to come undone. My hand tightened at his base, my lips meeting my fist around him as my head went down and my hand came up. I pulled my other hand in from his ass, used it to pull on his sac, stroke my fingers behind his balls, and then I heard the glorious sound of Isaiah’s breath stuttering, him getting out,

“I’m coming, I’m coming, oh,” 

as I slid all the way down on him, my dick hand giving small strokes below my mouth as the fingers on my other hand stroked his taint. His cum hit the back of my throat, and even though it felt weird, I couldn’t taste it, and I swallowed around the head of his dick, taking it down, as he spurted again and again into my mouth, moaning brokenly. I could barely breathe, but I didn’t pull back until he was finished and all his cum was down my throat. It was a little bit sickening, but it was mostly hot, and it was all Isaiah. 

I licked my lips as I pulled off him. The taste of his skin and the faint taste of his cum had me nuzzling his dick with my face as it softened. Isaiah was breathing hard, whimpering in disbelief, his hand stroking my hair. I was so hard, I had been grinding into the bed while I sucked his dick. In a rush, the full force of how turned on I was hit me, and I moaned brokenly, too, against his thigh.

“You okay?” Isaiah said above me, and I nodded automatically against him. He continued to stroke my hair as his breathing evened out. 

“That was amazing,” he said, not a long time later. 

“It was,” I sighed. I was still so hard it hurt. I couldn’t get my erection to go away with the scent and sight of him right in front of my face, but somehow I couldn’t find the energy to move from my place between his legs.

“Well, come up her, then,” Isaiah said, like I was supposed to know this. 

“Hm?” I inquired, politely. I really needed to jerk off, and lying down beside him wasn’t going to help.

“Come on,” he chided, and tugged on my shoulder. 

I sighed dramatically, making a show of it, maybe because I thought he’d be embarrassed or offended by the sight of my erect penis. But as I shuffled up beside him, my dick swinging out in front of me, slapping against my thigh as I laid down, Isaiah just studied me (and it) thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. 

“Well, I don’t know how to…” he made some weird motions with his hands, “you know,” and then he was definitely making a jerk-off motion, “go about this, I’ve only ever done it to myself,” Isaiah finished, and he slid his calf along my thigh, the hair there brushing feather-light against my dick. My whole body jerked in reaction to the touch, my dick practically quivered, and I said,

“What?”

“How do guys usually…position themselves…for this? When they do it to each other? Or do they do that?”

He studied me again, and then, quite before I’d really processed what he was intending to do, he reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around me.

I thrust into his grip immediately, mindlessly, my dick acting of its own accord. His grip was too loose to provide any relief, he’d just set his mind to this thing, and I whimpered pathetically. It was ridiculous how turned on I was still, the sight of his slender fingers wrapped around me obscenely hot. He didn’t even have to do anything; I set myself on fire. 

He watched my face as he stroked me once, his grip tightening—blessed relief—as he stroked me again, his thumb coming up to swipe over my head, and I choked and whimpered, begged him not to stop. What I really said was,

“Your hands are so fucking sexy. On me, like that,” and I closed my eyes, heedless of what I had just said, so I wouldn’t come just from the sight of him touching me. 

The angle was awkward, Isaiah couldn’t get a great grip, but we stayed that way for a little while, Isaiah shuffling his thigh over mine to try to get a better position. It didn’t work, and all too soon he took his hand off me. My eyes fluttered open as he pulled his thigh off me, rolled onto his side facing me. He stretched his arm out and beckoned me closer. 

“Hey, come here, I have an idea.”

I propped myself up on my elbow and moved myself over by my hips, still facing him. 

“No, roll over, so your back is to me.”

I rolled over, whimpering helplessly as my dick brushed against the sheets, any little touch setting me off. As I settled down on my other hip, I felt Isaiah slide up behind me, his soft dick pressing up against my ass, his chest against my back. His arm slid over my waist, and he brought his hand up to my pec so he could position himself right, shuffling in close behind me. His cheek found a resting place in the curve of my neck, and then his hand was sliding down my chest and belly to curl around my dick once more. 

“This all right? I thought it might feel good,” he said, tone hushed, his breath fanning over my cheek. 

“Yes, yes,” I said mindlessly, eyes closed once more as he began to stroke me. 

At this angle, Isaiah was able to grip me tight, and when he took his hand off to lick it and wrap it back around me, I about lost my mind, my dick was so eager to slide into his fist. The slick tightness of his hand around me combined with his cheek pressed into my neck made my heart pound madly. He kept himself tight against me as he jerked me off, and it was so close and intimate that it was almost like I was jerking myself off, except that my hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheets in front of me. 

I felt like I was losing it, in the best way. This was so much hotter than jerking myself off. I could hear Isaiah’s breath stuttering behind me as he figured out how to work me. It drove me crazy that he seemed to be enjoying doing this to me, and I pressed my forehead into his arm that he had under my neck. I couldn’t help but make little noises in my throat as I got close, his fist so tight, his hips just starting to rock into my ass. His dick was half hard, a reaction to the bumping and grinding. My breath sped up as I rocked back into him. 

Then, Isaiah moved his head and mouthed over the shell of my ear, his lips light and tantalizing, his tongue coming out to lick so softly behind where his lips touched me. I almost cried with how good it felt, my hips thrusting erratically into his fist, his grip mercifully still tight and strident on me. He engulfed my whole ear in his mouth, probed his tongue behind my earlobe, stroking me hard, and suddenly I was coming. He didn’t let up as I whimpered and rocked underneath him. 

My cock throbbed, I saw stars, I probably made too much noise as he stroked me through my orgasm, his dick wedged against my ass and grinding against my crack. My jizz spilled over his fingers and onto his sheets, and he brought my spunk back with him as he continued to stroke me, wringing every drop of pleasure from me. As it had been with the blowjob, it was like he wasn’t sure it was ever enough. Even though he was gradually slowing down, I finally had to place my hand on top of his, still his movements before I chafed.

I laid there, breathing hard, as he carefully unwrapped his fingers from around me. My heart was pounding, my eyes were closed, but I was aware of his unsure movements as he tried to figure out what to do with the mess on his hand. Finally, he leaned forward, his body still wrapped around mine, and wiped it on the sheet next to the rest of my release. 

Then he brought his arm back around me, tucked it against my chest and his head back against my neck. He let me relax in his arms, and he laid waiting on me to come down, his dick softening again against my ass. 

I was floating on a cloud of ecstasy, so it took me a little while to actually gather my thoughts enough to speak. I brought my hand in to place it over his where it rested on my chest.

“Thank you,” I murmured. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I don’t know why; I wasn’t going to let you jerk off like you did last night, not after all the amazing things you’ve done for me.”

I shrugged languidly.

“You could have; I would have understood.”

“Nah. This was way better,” he said easily.

I didn’t know what to make of that, so I laid still and quiet, just squeezing his hand once to let him know I’d heard him. I felt sleepy and sated, but I knew we couldn’t actually lie like this forever. 

Presently, I snuffled into his arm, making myself move. I had to set my alarm for the morning, get some sleep. I didn’t want to, I wanted to lie comfortably like this forever.

“Ughhh,” I said suddenly, as my arm swiped across the sticky mess on the bed. “Gross.”

Isaiah laughed behind me, and then was rolling away from me. A cool rush of air hit my back, and then he was rolling back.

“Here,” he said, and handed me something. 

“What is it?”

“It’s my shirt, to put over the spot. I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

I wiped my arm off and spread the shirt over the spot. I reached out for my phone on the side table and quickly set my alarm. It would definitely suck if I forgot that. Then I rolled over to face Isaiah, still naked.

Isaiah was sorting the sheet and blanket out, trying to get them straightened out from the foot of the bed. It seemed like an unspoken agreement that I would stay with him, like anything else would be unnatural. I thought maybe I should put my boxers on, but Isaiah didn’t, so I just helped him pull the blankets up over us when he got them straightened. 

We laid facing each other, Isaiah’s comforter tucked around us. I could see him looking at me, and when he didn’t say anything I found his hand under the blanket and pulled it up to lace his fingers with mine. 

I rested our hands between our faces. I could tell we were getting sleepy, but I didn’t want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake in this moment forever. But my eyes were fluttering shut before I knew it. I could hear Isaiah’s breath evening out, and before I could think, I was asleep. 

My phone alarm went off at 7:30 in the morning, and I disentangled myself from Isaiah so I could pull my clothes on. I would have to stop by my apartment on the way to work. I gathered the rest of my crap from the bedroom and bathroom as quietly as I could and returned to Isaiah’s room. I shoved everything into my duffel bag.

Isaiah blinked awake and pulled his boxers on as I zipped up my bag. He stretched and stood up from the bed, and before I knew it we had our arms wrapped around each other. We hugged tightly by the side of his bed, not speaking. We stayed that way for a long time, until finally I petted his hair once and pulled away. 

“I’ll be back to see you soon,” I said, and smiled kind of sadly at him. 

“You better be,” he said, smiling weakly back. 

I hugged him one more time, quickly, and then grabbed my stuff to head out the door. At this rate, I was going to be late for work. 

All this was a few years ago, and we haven’t done anything like that since. We still get together with Lincoln and Levi whenever we can. It’s been harder, because I did eventually move to Massachusetts to be with Laura, but that move saved our relationship, which I am very happy about. 

Isaiah has a girlfriend now. He told us all proudly at our last get-together. I can honestly say I’m happy for him. It was great to see him gush excitedly about a girl. When we were alone in his room the night after he told us about her, he confided in me that he thinks I helped him a lot with being able to get a girlfriend. I told him that’s all I ever wanted for my best friend.


End file.
